


Принципы

by Renie_D



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: Сатоши не спит с сокомандниками. Никогда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Baseball team на Spokon Olympics-16.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — легко соврал Сатоши и прислонился боком к шкафчику Токучи. Сил, чтобы стоять ровно, у него не осталось: ноги весили, как горы Этиго, а пальцы до сих пор подрагивали. — А если бы Кавабата заметил? Я в тот момент забыл, как дышать.

— Но потом же вспомнил, — спокойно отозвался Токучи. Он стягивал мокрое от пота джерси и виноватым совсем не выглядел. Только измождённым, сильнее, чем Сатоши, но и куда более довольным. — Он не меньше тебя волновался перед выступлением соло: «Токучи — жулик, ловите его». Ты ему мог даже биту в карман засунуть — он бы не заметил.

— Ври больше, — фыркнул Сатоши и потёрся переносицей о плечо: после девяти иннингов трогать руками лицо не хотелось — во всяком случае, до того, как сходил в душевую и соскрёб с ладоней грязь. — Судья бы точно не оценил. 

Токучи хмыкнул.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — повторил Сатоши. Зажмурился и признался: — И чувствую себя ужасно. Словно я такой же обманщик, как игроки «Блу Марс».

— И что в этом такого? — Токучи посмотрел на него устало.

— Ты издеваешься? — возмущения хватило, чтобы оторвать непослушное тело от спасительной прохладной опоры. — Они нарушают правила, обманывают и врут, играют нечестно!

Токучи пожал плечами.

— И что?

Сатоши изумлённо захлопал глазами. Может, ему послышалось? Он обернулся, но остальные были слишком далеко, чтобы услышать их разговор. Громко болтали, собравшись вокруг Кодзимы, и что-то объясняли тренеру Михаре. 

— Я уже говорил — важна только победа, — зевнув, продолжил Токучи. — Они не слишком умны и не слишком одарены физически. Всё, что у них есть — их стадион и их уловки. Конечно, они пользуются ими, ведь побеждать иначе они не могут.

— Но это нечестно!

— Зато они занимают третью строчку в ежегодном рейтинге. Напомнить, какое место в лиге бессменно занимаете вы? — Токучи вздохнул и уселся на лавку. Подпёр подбородок рукой и устало посмотрел на Сатоши снизу вверх — как пожилой учитель, который слышит одну и ту же ерунду тысячный раз подряд. — Скажи мне, Идегучи, ты никогда не пытаешься обхитрить соперника? Не вычисляешь подачу питчера, когда стоишь на бите? Не обманываешь бэттера, сидя на корточках в «доме»? 

— Но это не запрещено! В этом и есть суть игры, — Сатоши опешил — странный вопрос поставил его в тупик. Это же очевидные вещи, которые знает каждый. Почему их надо объяснять и тем более спорить о них? — Понять, что задумал соперник, и…

— Но это же нечестно, — улыбнувшись, перебил его Токучи. — Ты умнее и догадливее многих бэттеров. У тебя больше опыта и неплохая реакция. Ты пользуешься преимуществом, которого у них нет. 

— Но правила…

— Создают видимость равных условий и заставляют дурачков вроде вас надеяться, что, следуя им, вы рано или поздно выиграете. 

Челюсть Сатоши упала вниз. Он силился подобрать слова, но Токучи выворачивал простые и понятные вещи так, что возражений почему-то не находилось. Но он был неправ — Сатоши знал это, чувствовал. Где-то в его словах скрывалась ошибка. Ведь где-то же она должна была быть?

— Но, чтобы победить, вы должны найти способ обойти их, не нарушая.

— Я никогда не буду жульничать! — слова прозвучали глупо и беспомощно, словно Сатоши и вправду был балбесом у школьной доски. Он поморщился: голова опять начинала гудеть, а руки подрагивать — испарившаяся после победы злость медленно накатывала вновь.

— Но ты уже сделал это, — с видимым удовольствием протянул Токучи. — Когда подсунул Кавабате кусок наждачки.

— Я просто вернул её! — на его повышенный тон уже начали оборачиваться, но Сатоши было плевать. — Восстановил…

— Справедливость? — от привычки Токучи заканчивать за других фразы Сатоши затрясло ещё больше. — Не льсти себе. Ты ловко всунул наждачку в его задний карман. Не предложил выкинуть подальше, не попробовал затоптать её на горке и не отдал кому-нибудь с нашей скамейки. А ещё мы могли бы честно рассказать судьям о случившемся. 

— Но ты же сам предложил!

— А ты мне поверил и согласился, — Токучи насмешливо улыбался, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — На тебе лежит та же ответственность, что и на мне. Ты такой же обманщик, Идегучи.

От бессильной злой ярости у Сатоши закружилась голова. Это не может быть правдой. Токучи опять врёт.

— Да как ты смеешь! — Сатоши и сам не понял, когда вцепился в его плечи, вздергивая с места.

Токучи смотрел на него, сонно прищурившись и без малейшего страха. Напротив — на его лице так явно отражалась скука, что Сатоши начал сдуваться, как дырявый воздушный шарик. Злость уходила с каждым вздохом, и вместо неё оставались только горечь и недовольство собой.

— Слишком предсказуемо, — равнодушно произнес Токучи. — Благородный и честный, никаких недостойных поступков. Такие, как ты, не выигрывают — жадность до победы вы считаете недостатком и искореняете изо всех сил. А может, тебе просто нравится проигрывать — а, Идегучи?

Сатоши впился ногтями в его плечо, оставляя лунки, и в собственную ладонь тоже. Он сжал правую руку в кулак так сильно, что почти перестал её чувствовать. И подумал — почему-то отстранённо: «Сейчас я его ударю. Если никто не успеет вмешаться, я его ударю».

Но команде не было до них никакого дела. Никто не замечал происходящего в дальнем углу. И почему-то не чувствовал разлитого между ними напряжения.

— Я — не ты, — кое-как справившись с бешенством, выплюнул Сатоши. — Мне важно, как выигрывать.

— Хороший мальчик из обеспеченной семьи, воспитанный на самурайских рассказах, — Токучи его ни капли не боялся — всё так же щурил тёмные глаза и кривил губы в усмешке. — Честь превыше всего, и неважно, что в конце концов самурай может остаться без головы или с кишками, вываливающимися на горячий песок. Главное — поступать, как должно. Хватит судить всех по себе. Не всем повезло с родителями и прочитанными в детстве книжками.

Сатоши разжал пальцы и со стыдом увидел на светлой коже набухающие багровые отметины. У него действительно прекрасная семья; а судя по тому, в какой дыре Кодзима подобрал Токучи...

— Какой же ты идиот, — вздохнул Токучи. — Спорим, что если я расскажу сейчас какую-нибудь жалостливую историю о своём детстве, ты ещё и извинишься?

Сатоши закрыл глаза. Он не будет его бить, не будет, какую бы гадость тот сейчас не сказал.  
— Скучный и благородный идиот, — с видимым удовольствием повторил Токучи. — Честное соперничество, жалость к проигравшим, милосердие. И как ты ещё не женился по сговору родителей на девочке из хорошей семьи?

Открытая ладонь упёрлась Сатоши в грудь, и он вздрогнул. 

— Поэтому отойди со своими принципами в сторонку, — от вкрадчивых опасных интонаций сделалось не по себе. — И не мешай мне выигрывать, если не хочешь больше помогать.

Сатоши остался на месте из чистого упрямства. Сжав губы, он открыл глаза и уставился на Токучи, не моргая. 

Тот усмехнулся и отступил сам. Расстегнул штаны и принялся раздеваться дальше, словно ничего особенного сейчас не произошло.

Сатоши молча стоял рядом. Смотрел на царапины, оставленные им самим, на синяки от грубой игры «Блу Марс», на худую поджарую задницу и длинные ноги. Он знал — стоит ему открыть рот, как из него действительно посыплются извинения.

Может, Токучи и прав. Может, Сатоши и вправду идиот, но благородство и принципы — не зло, и играть по правилам необходимо. Токучи тоже ошибается, он не бог и не всеведущ.

Сатоши бездумно смотрел на мелкие капельки пота, стекавшие по шее Токучи и исчезавшие в пушистом ворсе накинутого на плечи полотенца. Правда была в том, что в постели вместо девочки из хорошей семьи он бы предпочёл Токучи Тоа.

 

В автобусе Сатоши отвернулся к окну и отгородился от окружающих наушниками. Принимать участие в общем веселье не хотелось — настроение, подпорченное ссорой, было на нуле. 

Бездумно перелистывая радиостанции, он смотрел на проплывавшие мимо уличные фонари и разноцветное мерцание неоновых ламп.

Даже сквозь мелодии он слышал шум и счастливые выкрики сокомандников. Ему следовало бы присоединиться к ним. Выбросить из головы то, что ему сказал Токучи, и просто радоваться победе. 

Но у него не выходило. Он вертел в голове обидные слова, пытаясь понять, что в них не так. Что плохого в том, чтобы быть хорошим человеком? Благородным, честным, добрым... 

Сатоши с детства нравился бейсбол. Нравилось смотреть от пластины «дома» на поле перед собой, нравилось видеть всех игроков, слышать звук удара мяча о перчатку. Нравилось играть. 

Он всегда слышал перед игрой: «Постарайтесь!». А после игры — «Главное,что вы старались...». Проигрывать никто не любил, но Сатоши всегда выкладывался на полную. Просто иногда кто-то оказывался сильнее, кто-то выносливее, а кто-то удачливее. 

Его жизнь никогда не зависела от финального счёта, в этом Токучи прав. Ни одобрение родителей, ни дружба, ни зарплата в «Ликаонс». Но неужели просто стараний всегда будет недостаточно для окончательной победы? 

Мысли привычно свернули на персону Токучи, и он зажмурился, стремясь вернуть им прежнее направление. С его появлением вся жизнь Сатоши понеслась по косогору. Только он до сих пор не мог понять — вверх или вниз. 

Он невзлюбил Токучи с первого взгляда. Забинтованный локоть Кодзимы уже был достаточным для того основанием. Токучи раздражал — своим поведением, словами, курением в дагауте. Нежеланием тренироваться и слушать ничьи советы. Но стоило ему выйти на поле, как всё менялось. Чёрное становилось белым, а стрелка поворачивалась на сто восемьдесят вокруг оси. И дело было не в отсутствии знаков и даже не в его подачах. 

Хотя нет. Сатоши плавно повернул колёсико громкости до щелчка, выключая плеер. Дело было именно в них.

Между ними протягивалось что-то неуловимое, но прочное, как армированная нить, когда Токучи вставал на горку напротив Сатоши. Странно, но ему было спокойно и хорошо, когда бело-красная молния соскальзывала с пальцев Токучи и устремлялась к нему. Его броски были правильными, живыми, напористыми, и с каждым из них победа, о которой они столько мечтали, становилась всё ближе.

Сатоши это восхищало, пугало и до странного заводило, словно мячи не оставались в перчатке, а прошивали насквозь его руку и сердце, пробивали навылет грудную клетку.

Автобус качнуло на повороте, и Сатоши стукнулся лбом о прохладное стекло. Лёгкая боль отрезвила. Сатоши стиснул зубы — никаких отношений на рабочем месте. Никогда и ни за что. Один из его принципов гласит именно так, и пусть Токучи смеётся над ним сколько угодно. 

Сатоши очень хотелось его ненавидеть, но ничего не выходило. Злиться, раздражаться, беситься, возмущаться — всё это было легко. Но исчезало, как дым, стоило Токучи подняться на горку. Каждый мяч безошибочно попадал не то в страйк, не то в сердце Сатоши.

Все его увлечения обречены начинаться именно так — с бейсбола и искреннего восхищения. 

— Идегучи, — на плечо опустилась тяжёлая ладонь, и он вздрогнул. — Просыпайся, твоя остановка.

Сатоши повернулся всем телом к окну — и вправду увидел свою улицу и двор. Они приехали, а он и не заметил.

— Спасибо, Кодзима-сан, — благодарно улыбнулся он и засунул в карман выключенный плеер. 

Кодзима — настоящий капитан. Присмотрит, поддержит, ободрит. Всё самое лучшее, что есть в «Ликаонс». И это мнение не только Сатоши, но и других ребят. Все они верят в него и его удары.

Улыбнувшись Кодзиме ещё раз, он подхватил сумку и, махнув всем на прощание, выбрался на свежий воздух, в сгущающиеся сумерки. 

Жёлтый уличный фонарь освещал металлическую входную дверь и пять высоких ступенек. 

Сатоши вздохнул полной грудью, потянулся всем телом, и, перекинув ремень сумки через плечо, зашагал к подъезду. 

У него отличная команда, работа, которую он любит, заботливая семья и собственное жильё. И никто никогда не заставит его жениться ни на какой девушке, что бы там Токучи ни придумывал. Пусть и не сразу, но родители его поняли и поддержали. И квартиру он купил на собственные заработки. Исправно гасит кредит и даже помогает младшей сестре и племяннице. 

Он сцепил зубы, вспомнив насмешливую улыбочку Токучи. Ну и пусть. Зато это правильно.

 

Но вернуть себе хорошее расположение духа у Сатоши не получалось. После разговора с родителями умиротворение исчезло без следа, словно его и не было. Он скрипел зубами, закидывая грязные вещи в стиральную машинку, нахмурился, когда увидел по местному телеканалу репортаж с их игры и раздражённо пролистал входящие смс с поздравлениями.

Фигура Токучи на экране телевизора казалась ещё выше и стройнее, чем была на самом деле.

Сатоши решительно отвернулся и пошёл в ванную. Включил самую горячую воду, которую мог вытерпеть, и приказал себе расслабиться. Выматывающая усталость, как и всегда после сложных игр, вот-вот должна была навалиться на него и забрать все заботы и невзгоды, чтобы остались только ноющие мышцы и совершенно пустая голова.

Они выиграли, дьявол всех забери! Но почему же так тошно?

Токучи, Токучи, Токучи — это имя звучало в мозгу Сатоши настойчивым перестуком. Словно жук-короед, подтачивающий изнутри. Не ломало, но так искусно прогрызало хитроумные лабиринты в крепких устоях и твёрдых убеждениях, что они готовы были рухнуть сами.

Сатоши и сам был сейчас, как старое трухлявое дерево. 

Вокруг было слишком много Токучи — его обсуждала команда, о нём твердил Кодзима, тренер, пресса. Все. 

Сатоши некуда было спрятаться — даже собственные мысли то и дело предавали его, вынимая имя Токучи из потаённых углов. Что уж говорить о снах…

Сатоши упёрся затылком в бортик ванной. Токучи — как навязчивая рекламная песенка из ролика лапши. Не хочешь, но будешь то и дело её напевать, когда нечем будет заняться.

Сатоши давно убедил себя, что просто ведётся на всеобщую болтовню о Токучи — вот только понимание, что это именно самоубеждение, то есть всего-навсего враньё, никак не удавалось никуда деть. Никакая реклама не заставит покупать то, что не нравится. И никакие разговоры не заставляют его смотреть на Токучи, раскинувшегося на скамейке дагаута. На скрытое полотенцем лицо, на острый подбородок, на губы, кривящиеся, когда всё идёт не так, как тот рассчитывал. На длинную бледную шею; на то, как тяжело вздымается грудь Токучи после двух-трёх иннингов, проведённых на горке.

У него даже есть оправдание — и для себя, и для других. Сатоши должен следить за своим питчером, это его обязанность. Вот только за другими так он не следит. И физическое состояние Токучи — последнее, что волнует его в такие моменты. То, о чем он думает, пялясь на выступающий кадык, можно спрятать от кого угодно, только не от себя.

Сатоши бесконечно рад, что уже не мальчик. Иначе бы у него вставало прямо там, на скамье. Хотя кого этим удивишь — за свою карьеру он насмотрелся на такое количество смущающих вещей, что это просто ерунда.

— Токучи Тоа, питчер «Ликаонс»… — глухо прозвучало из-за дверей, и Сатоши вспомнил, что так и не выключил телевизор.  
Н-да, похоже, что уйти под воду с головой — не такая уж и плохая идея. 

Сатоши подумал и тяжело поднялся из ванны. Наспех вытерся и прошлёпал на кухню, чтобы выключить надоедливый источник звука. И уже протянул руку к кнопке, когда изображения, замелькавшие на экране, заставили его застыть. На кадрах были не их игры и не их фотографии. Только тёмная узкая дорога, крыло ярко-жёлтого «Феррари» с вмятиной на боку... и до боли знакомая фигура с неизменной сигаретой во рту.

Он вчитался в строку телетекста, бежавшую по краю экрана.

— ...Сбил человека, ехавшего на мотоцикле…

Вот дьявол!

Сатоши бросился к шкафу, по пути набирая телефон Кодзимы. Усталости как не бывало. Всё, что ему хотелось знать — во что они вляпались на этот раз? 

 

С Кодзимой они столкнулись у входа в гостиницу. 

Сатоши вылез из такси, завидев Кодзиму на парковке. Тот прогуливался взад и вперёд, и, судя по морщинке на его переносице и продольным складкам на лбу, у Токучи были серьёзные проблемы.

— Господа? — лысоватый менеджер, низко поклонившись, поприветствовал их в холле и вежливо улыбнулся. — Чем я могу помочь?

Кодзима расцвёл в ответном приветствии:

— Вы нам очень поможете, если подскажете, в каком номере остановился Токучи Тоа. Видите ли, мы его сокомандники… — он потянулся достать удостоверение, но менеджер замахал руками и заулыбался пуще прежнего:

— Ну что вы, Кодзима-сан, я вас сразу узнал.

Сатоши вздохнул и перестал вслушиваться в любезности, которые рассыпал менеджер. Главное — им помогут; а если такая звезда, как Кодзима Хиромичи, ещё и попросит, то от назойливого внимания прессы тоже удастся ускользнуть — на игры Токучи можно будет забирать с чёрного хода.

В лифте менеджер помедлил, но всё же протянул ручку и листок.

— А вы не могли бы?.. — смущенно спросил он. — У меня сын ваш большой фанат.

Сатоши смотрел, как Кодзима расписывается в блокноте, и не мог сдержать улыбки. В детстве он бы всё отдал за автограф восходящей звезды «Ликаонс». Когда менеджер протянул ручку и ему, Сатоши улыбнулся ещё шире и поставил свои инициалы под размашистой подписью Кодзимы.

С поклонами проводив их до нужной двери, довольный менеджер ещё раз поблагодарил и наконец удалился.

Улыбка на губах Кодзимы тут же увяла, а Сатоши что есть мочи забарабанил в массивную коричневую створку.  
Токучи открыл не сразу. У Сатоши уже заканчивалось терпение, когда дверь распахнулась.

— Привет. — Токучи ничуть не удивился их приходу. Отхлебнул из стакана янтарную жидкость — виски или коньяк, Сатоши, если честно, было наплевать, что именно — и посторонился, пропуская их внутрь.

Скинув обувь и куртку, Сатоши плюхнулся на мягкий диван в гостиной. Пусть сначала говорит Кодзима — сам он пока на взводе, а ещё больше ругаться с Токучи не хочется. 

Гостиничный номер был больше его собственной квартиры. Сатоши с интересом огляделся. Низкий стеклянный столик с диваном и креслами по кругу, вазы с цветами, огромный телевизор. За спиной оказались раздвижные двери, сейчас наполовину открытые, за ними виднелась спальня с огромной кроватью и смятая постель. 

— Будешь? — Токучи покрутил в воздухе стаканом. 

Сатоши покачал головой. Тот пожал плечами и опустился в кресло напротив. Полы светлой рубашки распахнулись, и Сатоши мысленно приказал себе не пялиться. Они здесь по делу.

— Вам не о чем волноваться, — Токучи первым нарушил тишину. Он расслабленно развалился в кресле и положил босые ноги на стол. — Это мои дела, и я разберусь.

— Ты нарушил правила, — откуда в Кодзиме столько терпения, Сатоши не знал. Сам он давно бы уже начал орать. — Мы все обязаны добираться на автобусе после игры.

— Я знаю, — лёд в стакане Токучи стукнулся о стекло с тихим переливчатым звуком. — Я же сказал, не волнуйся.

— Тебя могут отстранить от игр, — Сатоши в последний момент проглотил слово «болван»: переделка, в которую попал Токучи — не шутки. — На месяц, два, а то и больше. То, как ты вёл себя перед прессой…

Кодзима, сидевший рядом, поморщился и помотал головой. Сатоши замолчал. Ладно, ругаться между собой — действительно не выход.

— Токучи, пойми. Сейчас ты один из нас, один из «Ликаонс». И шум, который раздувает пресса, может ударить по всей команде разом.

— Я. С этим. Разберусь.

Сатоши был почти уверен, что теперь Токучи проглотил вертевшееся на языке «сколько можно вам повторять, тупые идиоты». Всё-таки хорошо, что Кодзима пришёл с ним — в его присутствии Токучи ведёт себя почти прилично.

— Наши ребята поддержат тебя, пока ты будешь это улаживать, — мягко улыбнулся Кодзима. — Мы постараемся выложиться на полную, пока тебя нет.

Токучи, услышав слова Кодзимы, раздвинул губы в самой мерзкой из улыбок и уставился на Сатоши.

— Ваши ребята, — глядя прямо ему в глаза, насмешливо протянул он, — продуют послезавтрашний матч с разницей в пять мячей, — и опять улыбнулся, столь же издевательски; правда, улыбка тут же погасла. — Но... Впрочем, это не критично, — Токучи поболтал льдом в стакане и снова сделал глоток. — Ещё не плей-офф, и мы поднялись достаточно высоко. Можем позволить себе потерять очки.

Сатоши опустил взгляд на босые ступни Токучи. Узкие, костлявые, как и всё в нём, они были предпочтительней, чем лицо — ступни не ухмылялись, и впечатать в них кулак не хотелось. Искривлённый мизинец на левой даже хотелось пожалеть — погладить пальцами и размять. Наверняка к концу матча Токучи его не чувствует.

— С чего ты взял? — Сатоши старался не злиться. Наверняка Токучи только этого и ждёт, чтобы выставить их из номера под благовидным предлогом.

— Хочешь пари? — пальцы на ногах чуть поджались и распрямились вновь. Лодыжек за краем чёрных брюк почти не было видно, и Сатоши то ли обрадовался этому факту, то ли огорчился. — С тебя пятнадцать тысяч йен и пицца, если я окажусь прав. Идёт?

Сатоши поднял глаза. Насмешка в глазах Токучи была такой явной, что кулаки сжались сами собой. Ненавидеть его было бы гораздо легче.

— Идегучи, — Кодзима положил руку ему на колено, успокаивая и предостерегая. На этот раз их стычка не пройдёт незамеченной.

Но Сатоши уже всё решил.

— Идёт, — ответил он, сцепив зубы. — Деньги мне не нужны. Когда проиграешь, с тебя ужин и правда о твоём детстве.  
Брови Кодзимы взлетели вверх, а Токучи рассмеялся. Насмешливо прищурился, а потом ухмыльнулся. 

— Какая именно? — уточнил он.

— Вся правда, — Сатоши упрямо мотнул головой, не ведясь на подначку.

— Хорошо. Договорились. 

Идегучи не надо было поворачивать голову, чтобы понять, что Кодзиме опять хочется возвести глаза к потолку. Они для него — мальчишки. Да и большинство из команды, если вдуматься, намного младше. Они — его семья. Поэтому Кодзима и сидит сейчас здесь, пытаясь решить проблему Токучи. Но вот что здесь делает он сам?

Сатоши откинул голову на мягкую спинку дивана и зевнул. У него был слишком трудный день: игра, «Блу Марс» с их уловками, победа, ссора с Токучи, авария, пари. 

От спокойного баритона Коджимы закрывались глаза. 

«При прессе ты должен был…»

«Тебе нужно было самому оказать ему первую помощь…»

«У меня есть хороший адвокат…»

Ему хотелось сказать Кодзиме, что тот только зря теряет время. Но язык не слушался — даже он устал за сегодня. 

«В следующий раз…», — услышал Сатоши и облегчённо выдохнул. Хорошо, что Кодзима сам понимает, что этот следующий раз обязательно наступит. 

С Токучи — непременно.

 

Проснулся Сатоши от жуткой боли в спине. Затёкшая шея заставила охнуть и распахнуть глаза.

Потолок был ему совершенно незнаком. Он точно был не дома.

Сатоши удивлённо заморгал, силясь понять, как он умудрился заснуть в такой неудобной позе и где вообще находится. Все события вчерашнего дня всплыли в памяти разом и быстро промелькнули перед его глазами.

Подняв запястье к самому лицу, он разглядел стрелки часов, фосфоресцировавшие в густых сумерках. Четыре утра.  
Сатоши разогнулся, проглотив ругательства, и, придерживая рукой поясницу, сел ровно. Безликий, но тёплый гостиничный плед укрывал его до самой груди. 

«Наверняка Кодзима постарался, — подумал он с теплотой. — Не Токучи же».

В гостиной было пусто, но за всё так же наполовину раздвинутыми дверями спальни кто-то спал на кровати.

Сатоши, не выпуская пледа из рук, тихонько встал и подошёл поближе. 

Токучи спал на животе, обеими руками подмяв под себя подушку. Его одеяло запуталось где-то в ногах, и Сатоши, прислонившийся плечом к косяку, мог спокойно разглядеть мускулистую спину и верхнюю часть ягодиц.

Не то чтобы Сатоши не видел всего этого раньше — но сейчас, в предутреннем серо-розовом полумраке, от этого зрелища веяло чем-то домашним и до крайней степени интимным. А ещё сейчас Токучи не двигался, лежал неподвижно, и приходилось изо всех сил напрягать глаза, чтобы уловить его размеренное, едва заметное дыхание.

Сатоши смотрел на его плечи, на прямые линии спины. Фигура у Токучи была непропорциональной — совсем немного; но от контраста между широкой спиной и худой узкой задницей шарахало прямо в печень. 

Сатоши с усилием оторвал взгляд от ложбинки между ягодиц и длинно выдохнул — слишком шумно для мёртвой предрассветной тишины. 

Наверное, надо было разбудить Токучи, поблагодарить за гостеприимство и уйти. Или не будить, а попытаться устроиться на диване поудобнее и дождаться утра. Но Сатоши стоял, как приклеенный, и не мог оторвать взгляд от плавных очертаний бледного тела. 

Он пожирал его глазами, пользуясь отсутствием десятка свидетелей, и тем, что сам Токучи спит. Вокруг никого нет, ни единой живой души, и он наконец-то может безнаказанно скользить взглядом везде, где захочет.

Поняв, что уже несколько минут стоит неподвижно, вцепившись изо всех сил в собственный стояк, Сатоши с усилием стряхнул это одуряющее оцепенение.

Он не будет дрочить на спящего Токучи. Нет, нет и нет. У него твёрдое правило — никаких отношений с сокомандниками, кроме рабочих. А это явно выбивается из понятия «рабочие отношения».

Стиснув зубы, Сатоши отдёрнул руку от вздыбившейся ширинки и бесшумно проскользнул в ванную.

Оказавшись внутри и защёлкнув маленький замок, он, игнорируя возбуждение, открыл кран с холодной водой — надеясь что это не разбудит Токучи. Аккуратно сложил плед, закатал рукава и сунул голову под струю.

Надо было придти в себя. 

Сделав воду чуть теплее, он поплескал себе в лицо, а потом, подумав, отвинтил колпачок с зубной пасты, стоявшей в стаканчике рядом с дешёвой зубной щёткой, явно схваченной на скорую руку в ближайшем комбини.

Растирая пасту по зубам пальцем, чтобы отбить противный кислый вкус, Сатоши размышлял, с чего он вчера так переполошился.

Токучи не стал бы обманывать их с Кодзимой. Если он говорит, что не сбивал этого беднягу, то наверняка так оно и есть. Есть же записи с камер видеонаблюдения и свидетели происшествия. Главное, чтобы его не отстранили надолго. 

Кодзима прав — они с ребятами обязательно справятся. Все захотят поддержать Токучи и доказать окружающим что и без него на горке они чего-то всё же стоят.

Сатоши прополоскал рот и посмотрел на своё бледное отражение в зеркале. И тогда он выбьет из Токучи обед в самом дорогом ресторане. Почти свидание.

И тут же сморщился, потёр лицо холодными от воды ладонями и помотал головой.

Нет, никаких ресторанов. Ближайший фаст-фуд, где он вытрясет из него всю правду о его детстве. Никаких сантиментов.  
Зачем ему эта информация — он не знал. Ему был интересен Токучи. Интересен, несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему. 

Сатоши был старше, но ощущал себя рядом с ним великовозрастным болваном. И это ему не нравилось. Попытка понять человека по имени Токучи Тоа его концепции «не связываться с сокомандниками» не противоречила. А стояк можно смело игнорировать, он уже не мальчик. Больше он такой дурости не сделает.

Отогнав последние сомнения, Сатоши вытерся краешком банного полотенца, пригладил растрёпанные волосы и, стараясь не щёлкнуть собачкой замка, выбрался в гостиную. Подхватил со спинки дивана брошенную туда с вечера куртку и положил на её место сложенный квадратиком плед.

Он поблагодарит Токучи за гостеприимство в их следующую встречу, решил Сатоши, на цыпочках скользя к двери. Но не удержался и всё-таки оглянулся на широкую спину, притягивавшую к себе взгляд.

Когда рука Токучи взмыла вверх и помахала ему, Сатоши подумал, что ему кажется. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок и заколотилось там, а ноги подкосились.

— Дверью не хлопай, — хриплый голос Токучи прозвучал глухо — тот так и не поднял лица от подушки. — И не за что. Тебе лучше поблагодарить Кодзиму — вчера я хотел тебя вытолкать вместе с ним. 

Сатоши стоял и беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Щеки пылали, словно его поймали на воровстве или убийстве.  
Не помня себя, он молча вывалился в коридор и не удержал тяжёлую створку. Хлопнул не со зла — руки тряслись, как у больного.

«Он не читает твои мысли, не читает, не читает», — эта простая мантра не спасала. 

Сатоши привалился к стене и прижал ладони к пылающим щекам. Он же ничего ужасного не сделал, ведь правда же?

 

Когда Сатоши в следующий раз увидел дверь номера Токучи, его правую ладонь грела коробка с пиццей. Костяшками левой он постучал по гладкому дереву, надеясь, что выглядит собранно и невозмутимо. 

Они проиграли, как и предсказывал Токучи. С отрывом в пять очков.

За спиной топтались Кодзима и ребята: Имаи, Фуджита, Курумизава, Нишимура и даже тренер Михара. Лучшего щита для сегодняшней встречи было не найти.

Когда Токучи распахнул дверь, Сатоши едва не застонал от чувства дежавю и острого желания проверить, есть ли на рубашках Токучи пуговицы. Может, они просто не предусмотрены кроем и производителем?

— Поздравляем! — крики за спиной спасли от необходимости здороваться, а ворчание Имаи: «У него же не день рождения, дураки», — от необходимости объясняться.

— Токучи, ты не против небольших посиделок? — Кодзима, как и положено капитану, взял самую скользкую часть на себя. — Ребята узнали, что тебя отстранили всего на пять дней, и решили, что это надо отметить.

Все гордо продемонстрировали нехитрую закуску, стяжку пива и бутылку виски.

— Шесть пицц лучше, чем одна, — Токучи пожал плечами и махнул рукой вглубь номера. — Располагайтесь.

Сатоши даже не удивился, что результат матча Токучи уже известен.

Он поставил свою коробку поверх стопки ей подобных на тот стеклянный столик, где позавчера покоились ноги Токучи, и подошел к Нишимуре, который изобразил из себя бармена их маленькой вечеринки.

Бутылка пива показалась ему отличным решением. 

Сатоши встал у окна и уставился на парней, оккупировавших гостиную. Двери в спальню были плотно задвинуты, что делало его немного спокойнее. Вспоминать о своей реакции на спящего Токучи — последнее, что Сатоши хотелось. К тому же от разговора долго бегать не получится: принесённая пицца — лишь половина проигранной ставки.

Дождавшись, пока суета уляжется, он нашёл взглядом Токучи и, тяжело вздохнув, направился к тому диванчику, где так неосмотрительно уснул позавчера.

— Держи, — он протянул Токучи пухлый конверт, который жёг его карман весь вечер. — Ты выиграл. Поздравляю.  
Кодзима, сидевший рядом с Токучи, покачал головой.

— Садись, — он поднялся с места, почти насильно усаживая Сатоши вместо себя. — Я пойду, поболтаю с Имаи.

Больше всего Сатоши хотелось сейчас вцепиться в штанину Кодзимы и никуда его не отпускать, но он только криво улыбнулся и поблагодарил.

Токучи насмешливо покосился на них, а потом демонстративно открыл конверт и пересчитал купюры.

— Там ровно, — обиделся Сатоши. У него и в мыслях не было никого обманывать. Он отхлебнул из бутылки и всё-таки спросил, чтобы не молчать: — Как ты угадал? 

— Я не угадываю, я просчитываю, — Токучи задумчиво смотрел в свой стакан.

Музыка, которую включил Фуджита, не заглушала голоса, но шума вокруг них было достаточно, чтобы сделать их разговор почти неслышным для остальных.

Близость Токучи ему не нравилась. Колено слишком близко от колена, а если втянуть в себя воздух поглубже, то можно было разобрать запах виски и приторно-сладкого одеколона. Неловкость того утра всё ещё давила на плечи.

— Ещё скажи, что ты сам это подстроил, — буркнул Сатоши. 

Самоуверенность Токучи бесила.

— Может, и подстроил, — улыбнулся тот. — Заплатил Имаи за три пропущенных мяча на второй, из-за которых вы отстали. А потом Кодзиме, чтобы он отбил слабенький граундбол к третьей, который вас похоронил.

Пиво пошло не в то горло. Сатоши закашлялся, одновременно таращась на Токучи, и попытался отдышаться. 

— Кодзима-сан бы никогда! — наконец выдохнул он, и Токучи расхохотался, запрокинув голову к потолку.

— То есть в то, что Имаи мог слить игру, ты веришь?

— Что? Нет! — от такой наглости Сатоши чуть не подавился снова. И как Токучи умудряется всегда выставлять его идиотом?

Губы Токучи скривились, а от весёлости не осталось и следа. Он уставился на Сатоши в упор, и тот поёжился под его взглядом.

— Вы выглядели жалко. Видно, потеря пятнадцати тысяч, — он кивнул на конверт, небрежно брошенный на столе, — тебя не слишком волнует.

— Мы были расстроены. И уже отвыкли играть без тебя, — нехотя признал Сатоши. — С тобой…

— Легче?

— Надёжнее, — поправил он. Говорить вслух, что Токучи был прав, ему не хотелось. Они облажались — это видно и так, без слов. Достаточно было вспомнить финальный счёт. — Но завтра мы им покажем! Ребята воодушевились — решение комиссии их обрадовало. Они явно сыграют лучше.

— Нет, — перебил его Токучи. Подпёр ладонью подбородок и обвёл глазами собравшихся в гостиной. — Завтра вы проиграете с ещё более разгромным счётом.

— Что? Почему?

Взгляд Сатоши заметался по присутствующим — что увидел Токучи? Травмы, проблемы? Почему они должны проиграть?  
Но вокруг были только улыбки и громкий смех. Веселился даже тренер Михара, рассказывавший какие-то байки Фудзите и Нишимуре.

— Подумай, — пожал плечами Токучи и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Ты неправ! — Сатоши начал закипать. Ну почему Токучи каждый раз вот так на него действует? — Ты просто не веришь в команду. Они все — отличные ребята. Пусть мы болтались в конце турнирной таблицы, но у нас бывали и хорошие дни. В прошлом году мы даже у «Маринерз» …

— А ты веришь в своих отличных ребят? — насмешливо спросил Токучи. Взглянул на него искоса из-под ресниц, и Сатоши передёрнуло. Он знал это выражение лица. Сам видел много раз, как Токучи говорит так с соперниками — перед тем, как втоптать их в грязь. — Доверяешь им?

— Да, — веско отрубил Сатоши. 

Теперь оставалось только ждать, когда Токучи сделает свой ход и опять перевернёт всё с ног на голову.

— Да? — Токучи неторопливо отставил стакан и всем телом повернулся к Сатоши. Низко наклонился, и тихо, почти касаясь губами уха, спросил: — Тогда почему они не знают, что ты — гей?

Пол ушёл у Сатоши из-под ног. Он затравленно заозирался по сторонам, но в комнате не поменялось ни единой детали — к ним никто не обернулся, никто не показал на него пальцем, и огненная пропасть не разверзлась посреди гостиной. Только глумливая улыбка Токучи маячила на периферии, мешая сконцентрироваться.

Когда к его плечу прикоснулась ладонь, Сатоши вздрогнул и попробовал отшатнуться, но Токучи с силой сжал пальцы, удерживая его. 

Они словно поменялись местами. Тогда, после игры с «Блу Марс», не сопротивлялся Токучи, а теперь сам Сатоши не находил в себе силы встать и уйти.

Со стороны это выглядело совсем невинно: рука Токучи перекинута через шею — обычный дружеский жест. Вот только локоть Токучи сжимал его горло отнюдь не нежно, а кисть висела совсем не расслабленно.

А ещё Сатоши боялся так, что почти не дышал.

— Это не их дело, — уставившись неподвижным взглядом перед собой, выдохнул он. — Оно моё, личное.

— Но ты говоришь, что доверяешь, — дыхание Токучи коснулось шеи, и Сатоши с ужасом почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки. — Боишься, что, узнав, они перестанут доверять тебе?

Сатоши молчал. Мутная взвесь сомнений и страхов, о которых он предпочитал не думать и не вспоминать, поднялась со дна.

— Хочешь, заключим новое пари? — продолжил свой монолог Токучи. Его пальцы прошлись по груди и — Сатоши был почти уверен — специально царапнули его сосок сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. — Выиграете завтра — я с тобой пересплю. Нет — расскажешь всем о своих предпочтениях. Можешь не в раздевалке, — мозолистые пальцы сжались вокруг соска — и Сатоши сжал зубы, прогоняя вспыхнувшее возбуждение. — Можешь рассказать им в автобусе после игры.

Тихие слова просачивались в голову, как яд в крошечную ранку. Но надолго не задержались; пальцы Токучи, мурашки и хриплый шёпот — думать становилось всё труднее. В паху пульсировало и жгло.

Сатоши с трудом повернул голову. Мышцы задеревенели так, словно затекли ещё столетие назад.

— Я не сплю с сокомандниками, — непослушными губами ответил он. — И с тобой не буду.

Брови Токучи взлетели вверх, и Сатоши увидел самое редкое зрелище на свете — изумлённого Токучи Тоа. И впитывал это зрелище в себя целиком, вплоть до последней чёрточки. 

Сатоши стало безумно хорошо — едкая радость ширилась в душе, глуша страх и растерянность. От принципов всё-таки иногда есть польза.

Замешательство Токучи длилось всего несколько секунд. Он задумчиво прищурился, оставил в покое грудь Сатоши, но руку не убрал.

— А Кодзима знает, — Токучи не спрашивал, — что ты здесь из-за него. Сильно расстроился, когда понял, что он ещё благороднее тебя и на сто процентов натуральнее?

Сатоши стало мерзко. И больно. С того вечера прошло уже три года, но он его помнил до сих пор — так отчётливо, словно это было вчера.

— Ему бы ты тоже отказал?

Сатоши скинул с себя руку Токучи — на сегодня с него хватит.

Двигаясь, как сомнамбула, он поднялся, подхватил со столика бутылку и отошёл в дальний угол. Там были шумный и вечно недовольный Имаи и подвыпивший Фуджита. Там было безопасно. И там совсем не обязательно было разговаривать.

Сатоши выхватил из рук Фуджиты стакан с виски и сделал приличный глоток. Но вкуса он не почувствовал. И не перестал ощущать, как его затылок сверлит насмешливый изучающий взгляд.

 

Сатоши злился. На себя, на Токучи, на команду. На всё происходящее... и на Кодзиму, который приволок эту головную боль в «Ликаонс».

Спускаясь в дагаут, он бросил последний взгляд на табло: одиннадцать — три. Да, восемь больше пяти. Хорошо, что он не согласился на авантюру, предложенную Токучи. Хотя всего на секунду…

— Дьявол! — Сатоши ударил открытой ладонью по дверце шкафчика, но это не помогло — боль не успокоила взвинченные нервы ни на каплю.

Играя с Токучи, выиграть невозможно, пора бы уже это запомнить. Вступая в игру, ты уже проиграл — в тот момент, когда согласился.

«Но у Кодзимы получилось…» — мелькнула непрошеная и такая жалкая мысль.

Сатоши ещё раз впечатал ладонь в железный бок шкафчика — чтобы отогнать никому не нужные сожаления. Ему лучше держаться как можно дальше от Токучи Тоа — вот что правильно. И совершенно невыполнимо — бейсбольный сезон в самом разгаре. 

И что теперь делать?

— Да не злись ты так, — Фуджита похлопал его по плечу и улыбнулся. — Скоро Токучи вернётся, и мы снова будем выигрывать.

А вот и причина. Сатоши зажмурился изо всех сил и сжал кулаки. Вот почему Токучи был так уверен, что они проиграют. Они все ждут его. И напрягаться даже не собираются. Расслабились и сдали очки, как последние хлюпики. Ну что за придурки!

Теперь Сатоши хотелось впечатать в шкафчик не ладонь, а собственную голову. Усталость и злость заиграли на струнах натянутых до звона нервов…

— Что, без Токучи даже выиграть не можешь? — сорвавшись, зашипел он в лицо обалдевшему Фуджите.

— Ну да, — растерянно ответил тот, не понимая, что на Сатоши сегодня нашло.

Сатоши сгрёб Фуджиту за майку и встряхнул так, что у того мотнулась голова и клацнули зубы. И плевать было на штраф за драку в раздевалке и на последствия. 

— Идегучи! Прекрати! — Кодзима схватил его за плечи и заставил разжать хватку. Конечно, кому, как не капитану, успокаивать спятившего кэтчера...

У Сатоши тряслись губы.

— Идегучи прав, — тяжёлая ладонь легла на плечо, и ему стало немного легче. — Теперь нам придётся обходиться без Токучи.

Сатоши моргнул. О чём это он?

Кодзима, морщась, положил на скамейку свежую газету. Центральная полоса привлекала внимание броской надписью: «Токучи Тоа продан команде «Галалианс».

— Что?

— Не может быть!

— Они не могут!

Сатоши прислонился к прохладному металлу и уставился на закрытый шкафчик Токучи. Ворчание Имаи, рыдания Михары, растерянное блеяние Нишиуры — всё сливалось в плотный неразборчивый назойливый шум.

Вот и всё.

Конец его страданиям. Конец их победам и надеждам на первую строчку турнирной таблицы. 

У Сатоши перестанет болеть голова и портиться настроение. Всё будет так же, как и всегда: спокойно, скучно и предсказуемо. Токучи сменит жёлто-зеленую форму на красно-чёрную, и они никогда больше не сыграют вместе. 

«Галалианс» — не их уровень и не их лига. Разве что в каком-нибудь матче всех звёзд или в сборной, но Сатоши вряд ли когда-нибудь туда попадёт. Скорее там будет сиять Кодзима, живая легенда японского бейсбола.

Они больше не увидятся.

«Я не сплю с сокомандниками», — отчётливо прозвучали в голове его собственные слова. Не мог же Токучи…

У Сатоши затряслись колени. Нет, это — абсолютная, полнейшая чушь. Он с силой растёр лицо ладонями, чтобы отвлечься. Токучи не мог уйти из-за него — это исключено.

Он оглянулся по сторонам — Кодзима сгорбился рядом с плачущим Нишимурой, у Михары дрожали плечи, а Имаи, как всегда, ворчал, глядя пустыми глазами себе под ноги.

Но если причина — он, то, может быть, ещё можно всё исправить?

 

Менеджер в холле — тот же самый — вежливо поклонился, улыбнулся, но не подошёл. И правильно — Сатоши уже запомнил, как добраться до номера Токучи, не заблудившись. Помощь ему не требовалась. По крайней мере, не в этом.

В лифте он бездумно смотрел на коробку в своих руках и мучительно размышлял, с чего начать разговор.

«Ты уходишь из команды из-за меня?»

Это так глупо, что глупее и не придумать. Сатоши не был уверен, что у него хватит мужества произнести это вслух. Но не спросить тоже нельзя — он должен сделать всё, что в его силах, ради команды, Кодзимы и ребят.

Стук в дверь вышел едва слышным. 

Сатоши сжал зубы, потом кулак — и постучал ещё раз, уже настойчивей. Когда дверь распахнулась, он с усилием поднял глаза от вязи иероглифов на коробке.

— Входи, — пригласил Токучи, не здороваясь, и посторонился. — На пиццу мы спорили в прошлый раз.

Сатоши пожал плечами.

— Тебе она вроде понравилась.

Токучи неопределённо хмыкнул, махнул рукой и направился к бару.

Сатоши немного помялся на пороге, а потом решительно зашагал к столу. Поставил пиццу, откинул крышку и плюхнулся на ставший уже родным диван. Хватит уже трястись, как лепесток сакуры на ветру, он просто возьмёт и спросит.

Токучи достал из маленького холодильника две бутылки пива и, открыв, протянул Сатоши одну из них. В его движениях не было нервозности или неловкости, словно он не чувствовал смущения Сатоши или не замечал его. А может, ему было просто плевать.

Сатоши поблагодарил кивком и уткнулся взглядом в зелёное стекло, вычерчивая пальцами узоры на влажных боках бутылки. 

Потом поднял взгляд повыше — и обнаружил, что мелкие белые пуговки на рубашках Токучи всё же существуют.  
Смелости на большее ему не хватало.

Токучи сидел напротив и отламывал кусок ещё горячей пиццы.

— Угощайся.

Сатоши помотал головой — не то «да», не то «нет», не то «спасибо». Потом набрал в лёгкие воздуха и спросил — решив, что надо же с чего-то начать:

— Ты точно уходишь из команды?

— Отвечу тебе то же, что и Кодзиме, — Токучи медленно жевал и помогать ему явно не собирался. — Решаю не я, решает владелец.

— Токучи, — совсем тихо позвал Сатоши. Поднял взгляд — и тут же снова опустил. — Ты ведь не из-за меня решил…

— Чувствуешь себя виноватым? — в голосе Токучи звучала насмешка. Такая явная, что и захочешь — не пропустишь. — Или хочешь удостовериться, что я никому не расскажу о твоём маленьком секрете?

Сатоши дёрнулся. И быстро посмотрел на Токучи — пожалуй, испуганно. Странно, но он ни разу не подумал, что Токучи может проболтаться и сдать его.

— Ты бы не стал, — неуверенно пробормотал он. — Да и ребята бы тебе не поверили.

Увидев лицо Токучи, он поспешно вскинул руки:

— Нет, я не буду с тобой спорить об этом.

Токучи рассмеялся, а Сатоши криво улыбнулся в ответ. Больше говорить было не о чем.

Он молча вертел в руках бутылку и молчал. Наверное, пора было прощаться и уходить, но он не мог заставить себя подняться с дивана.

— Может ты здесь не за этим? — Вопрос Токучи вспорол повисшую между ними неловкую тишину. — Может, ты пришёл потому, что я больше не твой сокомандник?

Сатоши растерянно посмотрел на него. Токучи прав, он больше не один из них, и…

Мысль забуксовала, а румянец начал карабкаться по шее вверх, к щекам. 

Сатоши потряс головой.

— Я здесь не за этим, — твёрдо сказал он. — Я просто думал…

Он сбился под насмешливым взглядом Токучи, но упрямо продолжил:

— Да, думал. Не хотел расставаться вот так. Мы всё-таки неплохо сработались.

— То есть переспать со мной ты не хочешь? — Токучи смотрел прямо, и в его взгляде не было ни капли смущения.

Сатоши закрыл глаза. Он взрослый и умный мужчина, какое бы мнение на этот счёт ни сложилось у некоторых. Но почему тогда он краснеет, как школьница, стоит только Токучи открыть рот?

— Не хотел, — спокойный ответ дался ему с трудом, а прямой взгляд — ещё труднее. — Я об этом даже не думал.  
Токучи растянул губы в ухмылке, и Сатоши быстро поправился:

— То есть думал, но не сегодня. Я разозлился, а потом эта сделка! — он окончательно запутался в словах и событиях. — Я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось вот так.

Токучи пожал плечами.

— Мы действительно неплохо сработались. Спасибо за пиццу, — просто сказал он. Оторвал ещё кусок и махнул им в сторону двери.

Действительно, говорить им больше не о чем.

Сатоши поднялся с диванчика, чувствуя себя ещё тоскливее, чем до прихода сюда. Сделал шаг к двери, а потом остановился.

В голове настойчиво свербила мысль, так услужливо подкинутая ему Токучи. Он прав — они больше не сокомандники, но… 

Сатоши оглянулся. 

Токучи насмешливо смотрел на него. Как на жучка под микроскопом, как на кость под лучами рентгена — то, что вертелось у него в мозгу, для Токучи не было секретом. Всё было как на ладони.

Сатоши знал, что стоит ему только открыть рот и попытаться сформулировать вопрос, и он тут же получит ответ, от которого вылетит в дверь, мечтая задушить Токучи Тоа.

«К дьяволу всё».

Слова — это страшно. Лучше он получит в морду прямо сейчас — это куда честнее и намного однозначнее.

Он развернулся — и сделал шаг не к двери, а к креслу. Отнял у Токучи недоеденный кусок пиццы, бросил его на стол и рывком поднял Тоа из его кресла. Вцепился в отворот его рубашки — тонкая ткань затрещала. А потом поцеловал.

Он сжимался от ужаса, ожидая удара в лицо. Или в пресс. Или коленом в пах. Или…

Когда губы Токучи раскрылись под напором его губ и пропустили его язык внутрь, Сатоши заледенел. Целовать Токучи — это как играть с гремучей змеёй. Не знаешь, когда укусит.

Его сознание словно раздвоилось — он боялся и глубоко дышал, пережидая приступ накатившей вдруг неуверенности и паники, но чётко фиксировал происходящее, подмечая все мелочи и детали.

Целовался Токучи не так уж хорошо. Намного хуже, чем Сатоши представлял себе бессонными ночами.

В голове билась только одна мысль — и что дальше?

— В душ? — спросил он, отрываясь от солёных, с привкусом сыра, губ, когда воздуха в лёгких почти не осталось.

— Правильный мальчик Идегучи всё делает… — начал было Токучи, но Сатоши быстро заткнул его новым поцелуем.

Разговоры с Токучи — это плохая идея. Очень и очень плохая. Потому что если Токучи начнёт говорить, то у Сатоши мгновенно съёжится всё то, что уже сладко ноет в паху.

Он бы с удовольствием закинул Токучи на плечо или подхватил бы на руки, но тогда ему точно гарантированы лёгкие телесные. Сатоши был в этом почему-то уверен.

Он обхватил ладонями задницу Токучи, сжал её, притискивая ближе, а потом начал пятиться в сторону спальни.

По дороге он стащил с Токучи рубашку и успел расстегнуть штаны, поэтому первым делом сдёрнул их, когда повалил его спиной на разобранную кровать.

Сатоши лёг сверху, придавливая Токучи своим немаленьким весом, втёрся плотнее... и вдруг отчётливо понял, что вот он — момент, о котором он столько мечтал. Сбежать уже не получится.

От осознания начали дрожать руки, а возбуждение стало не таким острым и уже не тащило его рывками за черту, после которой невозможно будет остановиться.

Они ведь так и не договорились, хотя Сатоши всегда предпочитал объясняться ещё на берегу.

Разорвав поцелуй, он перекатился на спину. Поддерживая Токучи за бёдра, заставил усесться верхом и поднял взгляд. Хочет он или нет — но озвучить пару вещей необходимо.

— Как ты хочешь? — чуть задыхаясь, спросил Сатоши.

Он был почти уверен в ответе, когда Токучи провёл руками по его бокам, задрал футболку и, надавливая, прошёлся большими пальцами по кубикам его пресса.

— Что, если я хочу сверху? — спросил Токучи, расстёгивая его ремень и дёргая за язычок молнию на ширинке.  
— Хорошо, — к этому Сатоши был готов.

И едва не застонал, когда Токучи обхватил пальцами его член. Твердые мозоли жёстко сминали головку, делая почти больно. 

Токучи упёрся ладонью над его плечом и наклонился ниже:

— Ты помнишь, что у тебя завтра игра? — дыхание обожгло скулу и шею.

Сатоши кивнул и потянулся за поцелуем, но Токучи отстранился и заглянул ему лицо. Любопытный взгляд блеснул из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Сколько у тебя не было секса? — спросил, не переставая водить рукой по члену Сатоши.

Сатоши, лаская, провёл руками по его бёдрам до коленей, а потом обратно. Ответил:

— С начала сезона, — потом сообразил, что Токучи спрашивает его не об этом, и, запнувшись, поправился: — Месяцев восемь.

— То есть тебя не волнует, что завтра на игре ты будешь не в своей лучшей форме? А как же ваши победы? — яда в голосе Токучи было предостаточно.

Сатоши поморщился. Сложно думать, когда всё, что тебе хочется — это отпустить себя и заняться тем, что особых мыслительных усилий не предполагает. Сатоши сжал бока Токучи и зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь.

— Я хочу победить, — проигнорировав смешок Токучи, произнёс он наконец. — Но тебя я хочу больше.

Потянул Токучи на себя и поцеловал. Захочет быть сверху — пусть. Сатоши не надеялся даже на то, что происходит с ним сейчас, не говоря уже о большем.

Он трогал бока Токучи, гладил его спину и плечи, ерошил жёсткие пряди на его затылке. Послушно приподнял бёдра, когда Токучи потянул его штаны и белье вниз. Завтрашняя игра будет только завтра, а сейчас он чувствует твёрдые мышцы под своими руками и тонкий и не такой уж и длинный член, мажущий его по животу.

Токучи отстранился, чтобы добраться до тумбочки, и Сатоши воспользовался этим, чтобы стянуть с себя смятую футболку и носки. Раскинул ноги в стороны и длинно выдохнул, обмякнув на простынях, уже нагретых телами.

На подушку полетел квадратик презерватива, а в пальцах Токучи вертел смазку.

«Просчитал», — всплыло в голове, но Сатоши не разозлился.

«Ну и пусть», — упрямо подумал он.

И развёл колени шире, освобождая место для Токучи, — но тот перекинул ногу через него и снова устроился сверху.

Сатоши обхватил его ладонями, провёл большим пальцем по головке члена, лаская другой рукой нежную кожу в паху, покрытую светлыми тонкими волосками.

Токучи сдвинулся ещё выше — его член упёрся Сатоши в подбородок, и более прозрачных намеков не требовалось. Сатоши подхватил Токучи под костлявую задницу и потянул на себя сильнее, обнимая губами головку. Впрочем, одну руку пришлось почти сразу от этой задницы оторвать — чтобы для удобства подсунуть подушку себе под плечи.

Сатоши медленно облизывал, а потом с упоением сосал член Токучи под бесстыдные хлюпающие звуки. Острая волна возбуждения прошивала позвоночник раз за разом, когда Токучи вынимал из себя пальцы слишком резко и случайно касался липкими костяшками его груди. Каждый раз, когда тёплая смазка капала ему на кожу, Сатоши давился стоном.

Когда он решился поднять голову и посмотреть на Токучи, первое, что увидел — блестящий поплывший взгляд из-под ресниц. Токучи смотрел не на него, а сквозь него и в глубину себя.

Сатоши зажмурился. Происходящее казалось сном. Но член Токучи упирался в нёбо, и слух и запахи не могли обманывать: всё, что происходило — было реальным.

Токучи сжал коленями его бока, и Сатоши отпустил его.

Ладонь Токучи упёрлась ему в грудь, оставив серебристый квадратик уже на ней, и съехала ниже, почти до колен.

Сатоши не надо было уговаривать — он был готов уже давно. Под внимательным взглядом Токучи он разорвал обёртку зубами, достал резинку и дрожащими руками раскатал её по члену.

Токучи опускался на него медленно, слишком медленно, на вкус Сатоши. Но он не торопил — гладил по животу и бёдрам, ласкаел мокрый от его собственной слюны член, а другой рукой придерживал свой у основания, чтобы Токучи было удобнее.

Тот скользил вверх и вниз, то и дело раскачиваясь, и с каждым разом опускался ещё чуточку ниже. Сатоши смотрел на испарину на его лбу, на капельки пота, стекающие по шее, и сжимал зубы, прокусывая губу до терпкого, железистого вкуса. Похоже, ни один из них не хотел, чтобы это всё закончилось слишком быстро.

Когда Токучи коснулся промежностью его лобка, Сатоши убрал пальцы и подал бёдрами вверх ещё немного, до тихого глухого шлепка.

Он стиснул пальцы на бёдрах Токучи, потом приподнялся и поймал его за шею. Поцелуи — отличный способ переждать последние секунды перед тем, как ему нестерпимо захочется двигаться.

Токучи привстал немного, а потом плавно опустился вниз, и Сатоши счёл это разрешением. И начал подкидывать бёдра сам, помогая Токучи двигаться в том ритме, который нужен им обоим.

Сатоши жмурился, запрокидывая голову. Пот струился по его вискам, но оторвать руки от влажной кожи Токучи, чтобы вытереть намокший лоб, он не мог. И не хотел.

Он вдалбливался всё быстрее, но не мог кончить, не мог расслабиться: взгляд Токучи скользил по нему — по лицу, груди, животу. Сатоши чувствовал его, знал, не открывая глаз, куда тот в каждое мгновение смотрит. 

Чтобы кончить, ему не хватало совсем чуть-чуть. 

Рука Токучи впечаталась в подушку рядом с головой Сатоши, и почти сразу же сам Токучи всем весом обрушился на него. 

На грудь Сатоши излилось горячее семя. Тихий, низкий, глубокий стон ударил по нервам, и Сатоши дёрнул Токучи на себя в последний раз что есть силы. Его выкрутил оргазм, и стоны самого Сатоши были гораздо сильнее и гораздо громче.

Он вжимал в себя Токучи, почти перестав соображать, и беспорядочно гладил его по спине, не в силах остановиться. Просто гладил — водил широкими ладонями по горячей влажной коже.

Когда сердце перестало колотиться, как сумасшедшее, Сатоши мягко отстранился. Накрыл Токучи валявшимся в ногах серым пледом — тем самым, под которым недавно ночевал здесь. Морщась, стянул презерватив с опадающего члена. До ванной не больше двух десятков шагов, но на них он был уже не способен. Углом того же пледа он вытер испачканную грудь и промежность, а потом лёг рядом с Токучи, обняв его со спины.

Тот дышал размеренно и глубоко — так, как дышат только спящие. Сатоши был этому рад — на разговоры его бы точно не хватило. Он обнял Токучи покрепче и провалился в глубокий сон.

 

Когда он открыл глаза, за окном висела та же самая серо-розовая предрассветная хмарь. На часах было вряд ли больше пяти.

Сатоши не хотелось узнавать время. И вставать тоже не хотелось. Всё тело приятно гудело и немного ломило, как после хорошей тренировки. 

Токучи спал, повернувшись к нему спиной. Взгляд Сатоши тут же прилип к позвонкам на его шее и небольшой родинке на плече. 

Сатоши вздохнул и укутал Токучи пледом до самого подбородка — в номере были совсем не тропики, скорее, осень в умеренном климате.

Он смотрел на светлый затылок и думал, что ему теперь делать дальше. Утро с Токучи наверняка станет самым неловким моментом за всю его жизнь. Он будет маяться под насмешливым взглядом, не знать, куда положить руки и что сказать. Всё-таки секс куда проще, чем отношения.

Но уйти, не прощаясь, он тоже не может. Токучи — не случайный партнер, снятый на одну ночь. Он… 

Сатоши уткнулся в подушку и жадно вдохнул, принюхиваясь к знакомым запахам. Какая разница, кто для него Токучи. Он переходит в «Галалианс» уже на этой неделе. А кто для Токучи Сатоши — он и не хочет точно знать. Такого удара по остаткам самолюбия он точно не перенесет.

Лучше оставить всё как есть. Эта простая мысль показалась ему лучшим решением.

Сатоши аккуратно встал, стараясь не потревожить Токучи, и обошёл кровать по кругу, собирая вещи, разбросанные по полу. Быстро оделся, решив, что душ он вполне способен принять и дома — всего полчаса на такси, и он будет там.

На этот раз он шёл к двери, не оглядываясь. Хриплый голос застал его на пороге:

— Я тоже не люблю неловкие утра после секса, — донеслось из спальни. — Хоть тут ты не ошибся.

Губы Сатоши сами собой расползлись в улыбке, и он тихонько прыснул. Щёки загорелись от смущения, но настроение неудержимо поползло вверх.

— На этот раз постарайся не хлопать, — Токучи не был бы самим собой, если бы не припомнил ему прошлый побег. — И не плачь слишком громко, когда проиграете.

Сатоши, не переставая улыбаться, бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь. На душе стало легко и спокойно.

В лифте он рассматривал своё лицо, сияющее и вполне довольное, и думал, что такси — не такая уж и хорошая идея. Прогулка ранним утром вполне заменит пробежку, а по дороге можно купить стакан горячего чая и пару сандвичей на завтрак. 

Выйдя на улицу, Сатоши улыбнулся низкому небу над головой. Мимолётная мысль — предложить Токучи сходить куда-нибудь в межсезонье — всплыла в сознании, но он отогнал её прочь. Портить такой изумительный день никому не нужными сожалениями было бы кощунством.

 

Они не проиграли.

Сатоши кричал, подбадривал, тряс Имаи за грудки и ссорился с тренером. Его энтузиазм был настолько заразительным, что ребята выкладывались по полной. Три хоум-рана подряд — «Ликаонс» было не остановить.

Минимальный разрыв — одно очко, но этого им хватило. 

В раздевалку они спустились воодушевлённые и окрылённые. Будущее без Токучи уже не казалось им таким серым и беспросветным. 

Сатоши вышел из душа, оскальзываясь, когда на него налетели Кодзима и счастливый Михара. Выкрикивая что-то, они хлопали его по плечам и смеялись.

— Можно подумать, мы выиграли первый раз за всю карьеру, — нахмурился Сатоши. 

— Да при чём тут ты, — бесцеремонно отмахнулся тренер. Обернулся к остальным, поднялся на цыпочки и, сложив ладони рупором, объявил: — Токучи! Токучи остаётся!

Кодзима победно вскинул руку с очередной свежей газетой.

Гвалт в раздевалке поднялся такой, что Сатоши оглох. Можно было подумать, что они выиграли чемпионат, а у входа на стадион стояли крутые машины в благодарность от спонсора. 

Он тупо смотрел на чёрно-белую надпись, гласившую: «Сделка сорвалась!» — и молчал. 

Он был рад. И не рад. И в панике. 

И что ему теперь делать?

Перед их последней предстартовой игрой тренер с гордостью заявил прессе, что уже на следующей неделе Токучи откроет серию матчей с «Игл». 

Ребята лучились от счастья и предсказуемо продули. Даже спорить не понадобилось. Двенадцать — два не в их пользу.  
Все были счастливы. Все, кроме него.

Сатоши бездумно ловил мячи, подавал знаки и отбивал на рефлексах. Для бейсбола в его голове уже не осталось места.

Он смирился с уходом Токучи. Так ему было легче. И пусть «Ликаонс» болтались бы у самого дна — Сатоши устал думать сначала о команде, а только потом о себе.

Стоило закрыть глаза — и он видел спину Токучи, его взгляд, слышал его голос. И вряд ли об этом получится забыть быстро и безболезненно — всё это у него уже было. Твёрдые мышцы под ладонями, горячий язык на шее, тихий стон и дрожь.

Если глупая подростковая влюблённость в Кодзиму прошла, как ветрянка у младенца, — немного мучений и никаких отметин на коже, то его увлечение Токучи могло сравниться только с чумой. Он уже заразился — и вряд ли войдёт в те десять процентов счастливчиков, которые выкарабкаются из этой бездны.

И дело не в возможном шантаже — Токучи вертел им, как хотел, и до проведённой вместе ночи, будет вертеть и после; но пытаться забыть о том, кто постоянно мелькает перед глазами — безумие.

Сатоши был уверен в одном — с сокомандниками он не спит. И вряд ли это изменится. Остатки собственной гордости и принципы — последнее, за что он ещё может уцепиться, чтобы его жизнь не рухнула в одночасье.

 

В оставшиеся два дня он продумывал стратегию поведения с Токучи, как продумывал предстоящие матчи. Слова, жесты, ответы на возможные вопросы. Под конец выходных у него ломило в висках от сумбурных планов и идей. 

Но если их первая встреча и прошла по чьему-то сценарию, то точно не по его.

Первым вернувшегося Токучи поприветствовал Кодзима: 

— Кто это? — растерянно спросил он при виде трёх новичков, неуверенно топтавшихся за спиной Тоа.

— Мурувака, Кураи и Сугадаира, — небрежно махнул рукой Токучи и обернулся: — Располагайтесь тут.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы будем играть с ними? — Нишимура возмущённо тыкал в новоприбывших пальцем и разевал рот, как огромная и очень недовольная морская рыба.

— Да, — ответил Токучи, и зарылся в головой в свой шкафчик, что-то там перекладывая и переставляя.

С момента, как тот переступил порог, Сатоши не оторвал от него глаз ни разу, зато Токучи так и не удосужился на него взглянуть. Сатоши сжал переносицу и покачал головой, удивляясь собственной глупости. И из-за этого он не спал ночами?

В плечо с силой влетел бейсбольный мяч, и Сатоши тут же выкинул посторонние мысли из головы. У них первая игра с «Игл» через полтора часа. Хватит страданий.

— Что это ещё такое? — рявкнул он и осёкся. 

На него насмешливо смотрел Токучи.

— Кстати, Идегучи, — он указал на самого хилого из троих. — Кураи — питчер, и тебе лучше с ним подружиться. Он будет подавать сегодня.

— Знаки знаешь? — устало спросил новичка Сатоши, отворачиваясь от Токучи. В конце концов, новенький питчер не виноват в его душевных терзаниях и обманутых надеждах.

— Ну… Эта-а… Ну-у-у…

Сатоши развернулся обратно и понадеялся, что у него на лбу сияет огромная надпись: «Кого ты к нам притащил?» Но из тёмных металлических глубин торчала только задница Тоа, обтянутая белыми форменными штанами. 

Сатоши с трудом сглотнул и тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, всё будет немного сложнее, чем предполагалось. И что он вообще там ищет?

Когда Токучи разогнулся и вытащил пачку любимых сигарет, все вопросы у Сатоши отпали.

 

Судья наконец объявил низ третьего, и Сатоши, удостоверившись, что в линейке бэттеров он последний, направился к Токучи, закинув биту на плечо. Тот как ни в чём не бывало лежал на скамейке дагаута и изредка наблюдал за игрой, привставая на локте.

— Кого ты к нам притащил? — этот вопрос — единственное, что Сатоши действительно волновало сейчас. Всё остальное можно было отложить до финального свистка. — Он не попал в страйк ни разу! 

— Это просто Кураи, — невозмутимо повторил Токучи и слегка улыбнулся. — И скоро он станет лучшим питчером лиги.

Сатоши упал на лавку рядом с ним и зажмурился. И как прикажете это понимать?

— Он. Не попадает. В страйк, — ещё раз терпеливо произнёс он, глядя на пластину домашней базы. Невозмутимый Кодзима, готовящийся отбивать — лучшее пособие по приемлемому поведению для бейсболистов всех возрастов. — Как ты себе это представляешь?

Токучи искоса посмотрел на него и прищурился. Нет, нет и нет. Именно с такого взгляда и начался личный кошмар Сатоши, и он не желал проходить через него ещё раз.

— Хочешь, заключим пари? 

Сатоши сгорбился на лавке и уткнулся головой в свои руки. Разглядывая заляпанные грязью шиповки, он пытался прогнать такую простую и такую заманчивую мысль. 

«Это твой шанс».

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на скорчившегося в дальнем углу Кураи, который размазывал по лицу крупные слёзы. Лучший питчер лиги. Конечно. Почему бы и нет. А Кодзима станет звездой балета.

Сатоши может поспорить на всё, что угодно. На одну ночь, на две, на три сотни. Токучи всегда выполняет условия договора.  
Он сжал рукоятку биты изо всех сил. 

— Пять игр, — наконец произнёс он твердо. — Ты сделаешь из него лучшего питчера лиги за пять игр.

— Хорошо, — по узким губам Токучи проскользнула едва заметная улыбка.

— Когда ты проиграешь, — Сатоши смотрел на сетчатый забор у первой базы и даже не моргал. Было больно, но с иллюзиями лучше расставаться, чем жить. — С тебя всё ещё ужин и рассказ о детстве.

Смех Токучи пронёсся над дагаутом.

— Вот как? Настолько не понравилось?

Сатоши обмер, потом зашипел и быстро огляделся по сторонам. Хотя его пунцовые щёки были лучшим доказательством того, что они с Токучи говорят сейчас совсем не о бейсболе. 

Но всем, кажется, было на них плевать — ребята сгрудились у борта, болея за Кодзиму. Два бола — два страйка, у него есть ещё возможность отбить хоум-ран.

— Не в этом дело, — мотнул головой Сатоши, упорно не глядя на Токучи. — Я не…

— Спишь с сокомандниками, я помню.

Сатоши казалось, что покраснеть сильней было невозможно. Он прижал ладони к горящему лицу.

— Но когда я превращу Кураи в лучшего питчера, — Токучи поёрзал на скамье, устраиваясь поудобнее, — ты внесёшь в своё правило исключение в виде меня. 

Сатоши показалось, что он ослышался. Он нагнулся и приподнял край полотенца, которым Токучи прикрывал голову от палящего солнца.

Тот смотрел на него почти равнодушно, но Сатоши было уже сложно обмануть. Всё работает в обе стороны — и даже на орудии убийства остаются отпечатки, как бы тщательно их не протирали. 

В глубине тёмных глаз Сатоши видел не только азарт и насмешку, но и лёгкую тень неуверенности.

Сатоши закрыл глаза.

Он может сказать «нет». Отмотать всё назад и сказать, что не согласен — Токучи позволит ему это. Но той ночью Сатоши не врал — Токучи Тоа ему действительно нужней любой победы. А бейсбол… Его вполне устроит процесс.

Токучи фыркнул, разглядев в его лице что-то, в чём Сатоши ещё не признался даже сам себе, и натянул полотенце обратно.  
— Через пять игр я буду ждать тебя. С большой пиццей и своими презервативами.

Ещё немного — и ждать будет некого. Сатоши просто взорвётся, как наглухо задраенная пароварка. 

Ему надо было срочно отвлечься.

— Кураи! — рявкнул Сатоши, вскакивая со скамьи.

Новенький питчер посмотрел на него с ужасом в заплаканных глазах.

— Я не знаю, что собирается делать с тобой Токучи, — «и знать не хочу», добавил он про себя. — Но я хотя бы научу попадать тебя в страйк. Бегом в буллпен!

Уходя, Сатоши почувствовал на себе насмешливый изучающий взгляд. Но он больше не раздражал; скорее — невесомо гладил. Что бы за эти недели ни произошло, Сатоши останется в выигрыше. 

А Токучи пусть играет в свои игры и в свой бейсбол. Сатоши с ним не тягаться — теперь он понимает это, как никто. Ведь любые правила бессильны, когда в игру вступает сам Токучи Тоа.


End file.
